A transportation service provider (e.g., a logistics provider) may be compensated based on a type of goods being carried inside a cargo area of a trailer of a transportation vehicle (e.g., a semi-trailer truck). Therefore, the transportation service provider may seek to maximize a utilization of space inside of a cargo area of the trailer. Sensors (e.g. weight sensors, wave sensors, ultrasound sensors) employed in an interior space of the cargo area may not be able detect color patterns or types of cargo.
Further, these sensors may not be able to detect exactly where in the trailer the cargo is located. Moreover, these sensors may not provide a reliable view of what is exactly happening inside of the trailer. As a result, new problems may arise such as a driver may embark on long journeys, when, in fact, their cargo area is filled with the wrong type of cargo (e.g., may even be empty). This may lead to wasted time, fuel, efficiency, customer dissatisfaction, and/or ultimately, loss of revenue for the transportation services provider.